Horton Hears A Who: Humblellina
by If Dreams Were Wishes
Summary: Humblellina was an average Who. She doesn’t feel special, being daughter 52. She wasn’t the best at anything, not in reading, or dancing, or being able to sing.


Hello everyone! I went to see Horton Hears A Who last evening with my little sister, and i thought it was a really cute movie. This story just came to me today, so I thought i'd share it with you!

This is about one of the mayor's 96 daughters. It takes place before the movie. Forgive me if I've messed up any facts or names or anything... (and my spelling, no one but me has looked this over)

Disclaimer: I do not own any plot lines or characters associated with Horton Hears A Who, though I do own Humblellina.

_Humblellina was an average Who._

_She doesn't feel special, being daughter 52._

_She wasn't the best at anything,_

_Not in reading, or dancing, or being able to sing._

_She had only one wish. _

_Just __**one**__ wish, it's true!_

_She wants to be known, by someone like you._

Humblellina sighed, covering her head with her pillow in an attempt to block out some of the noise. Today was just like any other day. She'd awoken to the sounds of her 95 sisters getting up and readying themselves for the day. There was fighting over hairbrushes, quarreling over cloths, and just the average mayhem that comes with this many girls trying to use the same bathroom at once.

Being daughter #52, Humblellina was on the sixth-storey of one of the many multiple bunk beds. She always had to wait an extra minute or two before getting out of bed, or risk being run over by her two sisters on the seventh and eighth storeys of her bunk as they raced down the twisted ladder. Leaning out over the side of her bunk, Humblellina looked up to see if the coast was clear.

WAM! BONK!

Two speeding blurs of fur hit her on the head as they came speeding in a downwards direction.

"Whoops!"

"Sorry!"

Rubbing her head, Humblellina pursed her lips in frustration. She figured she'd have learned; the same thing happened _**every**_ morning! But no, she was silly enough to somehow get a good knock on the head _**every single morning**_. She was beginning to wonder if those two _**waited**_ for her or something!

Making her way down the ladder, Humblellina grabbed her toothbrush and made her way to the very end of the extremely long lineup for the bathroom. Why her parents didn't build on another one, she had no idea. If they could waste all that room and money on all those silly portraits of all their mayoral ancestors, they could spear a few square feet to put in a second bathroom!

By the time she finally got to the kitchen, breakfast had already been served and their father had begun to give every child their quota of personal time for the day. Glumly, Humblellina jumped into an empty seat as it whizzed by. Sure, her father had good intentions and all, but he _**really**_ needed to get a better system. No matter what, _**something**_ always seemed to come up to busy their father before it was her turn to see him. In the past year, she'd actually gotten a turn about four times.

Today, it was a fellow sibling that took him away. The _**dear**_ oldest child, JoJo. He didn't even speak to father! Why was he always wasting so much time with someone who didn't even seem to _**want**_ the time. _**She**_ wanted the time!

For once, she wanted to be the distraction. There was only one problem... she didn't stand out at all. She wasn't the biggest, or smallest, or smartest, or most athletic, or the most artistic, or the most _**anything**_, forthat matter...

Knowing there was no point to hang around to see if their father returned (he never did), Humblellina ignored her sisters' screams of "That's unfair, he always gets more time then us!" and went outside.

She sat in her favorite spot; a bench under the colourful tree in the yard. This is how she liked to spend her time, just sitting here, watching all the Whos as they passed and seeing what was going on. Humblellina loved to know what was going on around her. She found her fellows Whos fascinating. Of course, no one found her fascinating. No one ever noticed her for goodness sakes! She could sit on this bench for hours and not a soul would do as much as smile or wave at her.

There was a rustle of leaves, and Humblellina looked up into the tree. There, on the highest branch, just having crawled out an upper window, was JoJo. She gave her brother a questioning glance, and he brought a finger to his lips to tell her to be silent.

JoJo was odd, that was certain. Humblellina could never remember a time she'd heard him speak. He was always trying to stay as far away from their family as possible, and she really couldn't blame him for that. But what she was never able to understand, was how he could not want all the attention their parents gave him. She would do _**anything**_ to be in his shoes, - even for an hour - just to know what it was like to be noticed.

JoJo had climbed down the tree, and now stood in front of her. Giving a nod of thanks, he turned and went to go down the road. However, Humblellina grabbed his hand and stopped him in his tracks.

"Can I come?" she inquired.

JoJo shock his head at her. _NO!_

"If you don't, I'll tell mom and dad." his sister threatened.

Giving a sigh of defeat, JoJo nodded and started down the road once again.

Humblellina followed her brother along twisting roads and out of town. They stopped where the land dropped off and across the vastness stood the old star gazing tower. Smiling at Humblellina, JoJo took his sister's hand and jumped into a bucket. Using various pulleys, ropes and rocks, JoJo made his way to the front door of the tower, dragging a very scared Humblellina with him.

After Humblellina had caught her breath, JoJo turned to her. Holding a hand to his chest, he made a cross over her heart, and had her do the same. It was a silent promise to keep whatever was inside a secret. Pushing against the lower part of the large red door, a smaller one opened and let the pair in.

Humblellina couldn't help but give a gasp of delight at the sight that met her. All around the inside of the tower were various bells and horns and drums and other music makers that the young Who had never seen before. Climbing nimbly upwards, JoJo pulled ropes, switches and let various objects fall on the instruments below. The tower was soon filled with the most wonderful sounds that Humblellina had ever heard.

"It's beautiful!" she smiled at her brother as he came to stand beside her, and she laughed for the first time in a long time.

JoJo smiled too, and put an arm around his sister. He moved his other arm out, as if he was embracing all the music makers in front of them, and then pointed to himself.

"You did this all yourself!?" Humblellina was impressed.

JoJo's smile broadened and he stood tall. For the first time, Humblellina saw her brother in his element, and truly happy. This was were he belonged, and this was what he loved.

"Is it all finished?" Humblellina asked.

JoJo shock his head, and gave her a look that said, _There is always room for improvement_!

"Can I help?" she asked timidly.

Stepping away, JoJo brought his hand to his chin in thought. Humblellina stood shaking with anticipation. If her brother had found a place here, maybe she could as well.

Turning back to Humblellina, JoJo smiled and nodded. The young Who was so excited, she flung her arms around him in an embrace and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you!" Humblellina said happily, "You won't regret this! I promise!"

His sisters sudden spurt of gratitude caused JoJo to blush, but he was soon smiling along with her. It was then that Humblellina decided that her brother wasn't bad at all, and maybe she should give the rest of her family a second chance as well.

_Humblellina was not an average Who._

_She felt very special, being daughter 52._

_She now had a place to call her own,_

_With her brother beside her, she never felt alone._

_She had only one wish, _

_And that wish came true._

_Now she is known, by someone like you._

I hope you enjoyed it!

Feel free to review, if you'd like.


End file.
